Inception
by twerri02
Summary: What happens when you wake up one day and all the faces around you no longer mean anything to you? What happens when you realize that the man in your bed is not the one who you love? What happens when you realize that everything in your life is completely wrong?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE – "Too late to turn back?"**

**Kodaline – All I Want**

**_Cause you brought out the best of me,  
A part of me I'd never seen.  
You took my soul wiped it clean,  
Our love was made for movie screens._**

_**But If you loved me,**_  
_**Why'd you leave me?**_

**A/N: Hey guys. This story is one that's been cooped up for a while so I brushed it off and thought I'd post it. Not going to tell you the pairing yet – will remain a mystery for a while. Anyway enjoy….**

Here I was…

Getting what I wanted – well, actually what I thought I wanted and I wasn't happy. Even now as I looked at the gorgeous and probably very expensive diamond ring, I couldn't help but think of him.

For some strange reason, he wouldn't leave me alone. As much as I tried to push him out of my mind, he was always there…lingering in my thoughts, taunting me with the allure of another world…one filled with darkness.

I was drawn to someone else...

I wanted someone else…

I needed someone else…

I loved someone else…

…this was why I shouldn't – no, couldn't go through with this marriage. It was why I could not accept his proposal.

There was a reason why the ring felt like a burden – like a dreadful weight anchoring my finger, rather than a sign of an unbreakable vow.

I wanted to smile, keep pretending and to look him in his eyes and say yes.

Say yes, to spending my eternity with him. Yes to being his wife and yes to giving my heart to him but it was no longer his to take…and part of me now knows that it never had been.

This was wrong.

All of this was wrong.

I was not supposed to be here.

It was not supposed to be him – not anymore.

With a newborn eternity, I knew that I had to make a choice.

I feared loneliness as I had already encountered how the infestation of the disease would eat away at a person's heart. Being alone wasn't something I could even consider which left me with the difficult ultimatum.

Part of me already knew the answer to this choice but I was too scared to admit to it.

…but was it too late to turn back?

**A/N: Who does she want to turn back to? More importantly, who is this dark knight that she does want? Reviews will draw you closer to the answers that you seek. **

**Is it worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 1 - I Was Awake

**CHAPTER 1 - "I was awake"**

**Imagine Dragons – Radioactive**

**_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age_**

**A/N: First of all, thanks for the staring response to the story. Thanks to my first reviewers. Great to hear what you're thinking and the fact that you want more is amazing. Secondly, I know you're all eager to get to the good stuff but be patient…Vampire diaries will be linking to this very soon…please be patient**

I was awake.

Awake and reborn into this new world where everything seemed to be…more. Life was painted with a new vibrancy as my eyes took in the surroundings.

"You're awake" the soft chime of his voice compelled me out of my daze and I whipped away from the bed, pressing my back onto the wall as I stared up at him in surprise.

Relaxing myself, I allowed my muscles to uncoil once I registered the familiar golden eyes; "Edward" my acknowledgement was enough for him because within seconds, his arms were around me. Tightly gripping me to his hard muscled chest as if he feared that I would disappear right before his eyes.

Upon hearing his dry sobs rack his form, I hastily reciprocated, wrapping my own arms around him and clinging to what felt familiar…what felt real at that moment.

We needed this.

The past few months had been brutal. Foolishly, thinking that we had been one step ahead and that we could outsmart Victoria. Of course she had proven how devious she really was and attacked us from all angles. Her army gave her a chance to get to me and Edward. This had also given her the perfect chance to sink her teeth into me, thus giving me the life that Edward hadn't wanted for me.

Still, it was nothing compared to the days that had passed where my body was in a living hell. However, right now I didn't want to think about the anguish brought on by the relentless flames.

Now here I was…

…A vampire.

A life that I felt was destined for me.

I felt different, well, as it was probably expected.

Still I hadn't anticipated how strong I would feel…how powerful and in control I could be. It felt like I was capable of anything – like I could do anything. I could just be anything I wanted to be because the world was mine. The world was simply sitting at my fingertips and I could just…live.

However, at the same time, I also felt displaced and lost but I could not, with the life of me figure out why. It just felt like everything at the moment was hanging on a string and nothing was uncertain. Like I was using my fingers to pull at the seams of my shattered reality and keep everything together.

The wintry fear that crept up only led me to tighten my hold on Edward. Right now, he was the only thing that I was certain about. He was the only thing that was real and I didn't want to let that go of that right now.

**A/N: Still want more?**


	3. Chapter 2 - I Feel Good

**CHAPTER 2 – "I feel good" **

**A/N: This is by no means a Bella and Edward pairing – cross my heart and hope to live. **

**Breath of Life – Florence and The Machine **

**_To get a dream of life again  
A little vision of the start and the end  
But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh_**

But I needed one more touch  
Another taste of heavenly rush  
And I believe, I believe it's so oh oh oh

**_(A/N: Beautiful song – love it)_**

"Bella, I am so sorry" Edward began but I was still too overwhelmed to even respond so I continued to listen to his digressing rambling, "We were outnumbered but I should have left you behind. None of this would have happened if-"

Finally I snapped out of my trance and placed a finger to his lips. This stopped his incoherent thoughts from falling from his lips. He stared into my eyes for a second and I smiled at the unspoken love glazing over. After resting his forehead on mine, he took a deep breath and sighed, "I am sorry"

"I'm not" I smirked because it was true, I was not sorry. As a human, I felt weak, vulnerable and had to stand around while everyone saved my life. Being a vampire, I could protect myself and not be left on the sidelines. This thought made me consider the possibility of ripping the red-haired bitch into pieces. Just the thought of revenge made me buzz with anticipation but I pushed it away for a later time.

Edward cupped my cheek, gently tilting my head up to meet his eyes. A kind smile tugged up at his lips as he asked, "How do you feel?"

"I feel good" I nodded enthusiastically with a wide grin stretched across my face. It felt like all my features were brightened with the simple answer. Every fiber of my being was filled with waves of warmth that rolled over my muscles, gently disentangling the tightness.

He seemed genuinely surprised by my answer, "Yeah?"

I nodded, holding his cheeks between my now granite fingers. "Really good" I assured him again, smiling widely when peace filled him, lighting his orchid eyes.

"Well, I'm glad" he grinned, his fingers entwining around mine. Our hands were now the same temperature so instead of feeling the coldness of his touch, all I felt was a strange softness. It would take some time to adjust to as it was different but it was definitely a good different.

"Everything is so different…" I murmured, my wandering gaze curiously swiveling around our surroundings.

Edward's hands gently took hold of my shoulders so that he could angle me to face him. The small smile tugging at his lips didn't touch his worry-filled eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows; "Well I would be worried if it wasn't different…" he answered in a lowered murmur.

I threw my head back, closing my eyes as I sucked in a deep breath. Different delicious scents and more profound aromas filled my newly enhanced senses. It just reminded me of the power that I now obtained and this formed a small smirk as I happily confessed, "I like it"

"You do?" again I eagerly nodded in response. My gaze glided over the newfound magnificence of the immaculate and well-designed room. White walls were decorated with black and white paintings. There were several silver and glass ornaments hand on a shelf. On the floor lay a large furry white rug. Across the room was the beautiful balcony with large glass windows that permitted me to see the bright sunrays streaming into the room. Unlike before, I could identify the several prism colors unveiled as the light hit the glass windows.

Everything in this life was more and I preferred it like this.

I liked it a lot.

**A/N: Could the love for this new life transpire into something dark? We'll have to wait and see…**

**I know you all want to get to the good stuff (Vampire diaries world) but I'm just giving a taste of Bella's life and what she may lose when the drama hits…**

**More reviews – the closer you get….**


	4. Chapter 3 - Where Did You Go?

**CHAPTER 3 – "Where did you go?"**

**Anna Waronker (Rockwell Cover) – Somebdoy's Watching Me**

**_I always feel like somebody's watchin' me  
And I have no privacy  
Oh, oh, oh, I always feel like somebody's watchin' me  
Who's playin' tricks on me_**

**A/N: Thank you to all the supporting reviewers. Appreciate it a lot. Enjoy…**

From my peripheral vision, I captured how his smile fell and his eyes remained trained on me, "You must be hungry" he muttered and his words dropped my mood. My features fell as I reached up, finally conceding to the raging burn crackling in my throat. In a swift motion, I reached up to cup my throat; trying to soothe the now unburied ache flaming in my throat which caught his attention because he softly added, "Let me take care of that"

He didn't wait for me to nod because his fingers were already pulling me up and leading me towards the door. I halted my steps which made him stop too and turn to me with questioning eyes. "Let's jump down" I suggested, inclining my head towards the beautiful balcony.

"Jump down?" he smirked, this time the pleased gleam did return, brightening his eyes.

Nervously trapping my bottom lip between my teeth, I nodded in confirmation, "From the balcony"

"You're adjusting better than I thought" he grinned, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me onto his chest, "Are you sure?" he checked.

"Definitely"

I backed away from him, stumbling back towards the balcony and pulling him along with my stare. Of course he complied and began to follow my trail.

When turning around, I was hit with the warmth of the sunrays that hit my skin, creating incandescent diamonds onto my granite skin. "You are so…" Edward made me snap my head towards him. I was now locking gazes with him, intently watching as he stalked towards me, "…beautiful" he pulled me back onto him.

I placed a hand onto his chest and tilted my head to the side, "And you are so…" I paused, smirking as I peeked up at him from under my eyelashes, "cheesy"

"I'm going to get you for that" he warned me in a lowered husky tone.

I quickly broke from his hold with a giggle and without hesitation, I jumped onto the ledge of the balcony, "You'll have to catch me first" I grinned, allowing gravity to pull me down. As adrenaline pumped through, I cracked into the force of the air rushing past me.

Everything just seemed to be magnified, to the point that each brush of the wind seemed to caress my skin and enlighten my once deadened nerves.

When drawing closer to the ground, I did what I was supposed to and bent my knees, placing one palm onto the ground and my head falling into a bow. Edward's thud followed after but I barely registered it as I whipped up, "That was fun"

When standing up, I paused when hearing the resounding rip. Following the sound, I looked onto my left thigh where the blue satin was now torn.

With furrowed eyebrows, my gaze roamed over my form and I was taken back with the tight blue cocktail number I was in. It barely covered my arms and legs – not to mention that my ladies weren't exactly in a cave. "What am I in?" I placed a hand on my hip and arched an eyebrow at him.

"_Alice_ put you in a dress"

Feeling mischievous, I posed for him with pursed my lips, "What do you think?"

"Breath-taking" he breathed, "You always do" he took hold of my hand and bent down to press a gentle kiss on my cheek. I planned to turn my head and meet his lips but he had pushed me out, making me twirl.

While spinning, I laughed at the feelings erupting within, only pausing when hearing Edward's voice, "I missed hearing your laugh" he called out to me.

I would have teased him but a sense of déjà vu overwhelmed me. I heard another, huskier voice whisper, "And your smile…" the familiarity of the words, made me stumble to a halt. I glanced towards Edward with questioning eyes but found he was simply watching me with amusement.

I skipped towards him and took hold of his hand, pulling him up to me. "Don't bite your lip" Edward scolded, taking my lip into his fingers.

Just as I was about to reply, something caught my eye and I whipped my head to the left side, only to find the all too familiar stranger standing there. He was shirtless but wore dark jeans that hung around his hips perfectly. My tongue darted out, involuntarily in anticipation and I couldn't help but bite my lip once again, just so that I could tease him further.

"You know what it does to me when you bite your lip" his huskiness seeped into me and compelled me into wanting to take a step towards him.

A palm was placed onto my cheek but it wasn't this man. It was Edward and he was now turning my head to face him. With great reluctance, I finally consented and turned to him, meeting his apprehension, "Where did you go?" he asked, his forehead creasing with the question.

Glancing to my left, I found that the handsome hallucination was gone but I wasn't sure whether I was grateful or disappointed. Either way, I turned back to Edward and forced a convincing smile as I shook my head, "Nowhere"

I was simply seeing things.

"Absolutely nowhere", this was what I was using to assure myself but it didn't seem to work for Edward because his darkened glare was still haunting me.

Without question, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down as I crashed my lips onto him. His soft and gentle lips had the ability to help me in forgetting about the mirage and drawing me back to reality.

When he let go of my lips, he moved down to my neck and I moaned at the burning sensation, "I missed you" he sighed but it was no longer Edward's voice and to make matters worse, I didn't want it to be. I was enjoying how his sharp incisors grazed my skin, gently pricking and making me release another pleasured moan which only doubled my remorse.

Finally, I pulled away from him in surprise and blinked, focusing on gold speculative eyes, "What's wrong?"

I leaned my forehead onto his, still breathing heavily as I shook my head, "Nothing"

"Later?" he asked with a wicked gleam in his eye and a small devious smirk.

On the other hand, I was panicking because I had been kissing Edward but imagining someone else. Gulping down the choking guilt, I nodded, "Later"

**A/N: Oh – she had her first vision but is it just a hallucination? Review for more…**


	5. Chapter 4 - He Was Good

**CHAPTER 4 – "He was good" **

**Coldplay – Bigger Stronger**

**_I wanna be bigger, stronger, drive a faster car  
To take me anywhere in seconds  
To take me anywhere I wanna go  
And drive around a faster car  
I will settle for nothing less_**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the great response. Glad to know you're liking the updates. Don't give up hope, more Bella and mystery man coming up - again not a Bella and Edward fanfic. **

Hunting had been interesting…

It had been easy when knocking down the elk but when it came to the mountain lion, I had enjoyed it more. The blood had been thicker and sweeter but was also quicker in soothing the burn, as well as pushing away any crazy hallucinations.

There wasn't much I could say about it and when Edward caught onto my evasiveness, he simply took my hand and that is why were now walking back to the house.

I didn't want to tell him that I was still hungry. I didn't want to tell him that the flames were still licking at my throat and I didn't want to tell him that I didn't like the after taste of the elk. I didn't want to tell him that the smell of blood caked into my hair was making me thirstier.

I didn't want him to be disappointed in me.

On the bright side, I was thankful that no visions had emerged while I was hunting so I paid no more attention to it. My previous fear seemed pointless so I simply focused on Edward.

When he caught my glance, he gracefully reached over to me and picked out an orange autumn leaf from the wild haystack that was tangled in my hair. He held it up to me to see before letting it drop onto the ground.

I released an awkward and half-hearted laugh, "I'm a mess"

He pulled me to a stop and placed his thumb to the corner of my lips, wiping away the blood, "You'll get better" he assured me, making me smile. "And I you're not a mess. You look beautiful" he complimented me.

At that moment, I knew that Edward was good.

He was good to me and he loved me and he was here.

I pulled him close to me and pressed my lips onto him. His hand left mine and wrapped itself around my waist, crushing me to his chest. Upon parting my lips, I deepened the kiss and reached up to grip his bronze locks. I then swallowed the moan that he released.

When I reached down to unbutton his shirt, he trapped my wrists in his fingers, "Not here" Edward stopped my movements and I groaned.

Moving back, I tilted my head towards him and grunted again, "Really"

"Not here" he repeated but his eyes were still closed as his head was now laid onto my forehead. When I sighed in annoyance, he smiled and finally opened his eyes, "Everyone's waiting to see you" he reminded me of the rest of the Cullens. When I didn't reply, he tried to cheer me up with his challenge, "Come on, I'll race you"

This finally had the power to make me smirk.

A plan was formed into my head and I was quick to act on it. Slowly leaning into him and puckered my lips, I indicated my want for another kiss. He was quick to comply and slowly began to lean in but just as his lips brushed mine, I was already speeding down the forest, a playful giggle falling from my lips.

I was okay.

**A/N: Okay? Hmm…please review for more…**


	6. Chapter 5 - Welcome To The Family

**CHAPTER 5 – "Welcome to the family"**

**Linkin Park – Somewhere I Belong**

**_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_**

**A/N: I know you all want this to move along so I give you two chapters…**

When breaking through the forest, Edward's arms were around me and we both stumbled into the back garden of the Cullen home. Both of us laughing at the happiness that was bubbled around us, trapping us in our own world.

I was about to comment on my happiness but stopped my eyes caught my reflection on the glass panes of the house walls. A beautiful girl stared back at me. Her long brown curls were now glistening with the newfound burgundy, framing her heart-shaped face. Her bright pink lips were parted and shaped into the perfect 'o'. What had been wide chocolate eyes were now a intense and vivid scarlet that burnt with a prevailing fierceness…but still I felt no fear with the startling sight.

Her pale skin was now glistening with incandescent diamonds reflecting the bright sunrays. Edward was also sparkling under the bright sunshine as he stood next to me.

He leaned down, his lips brushing my ear as he breathed; "Beautiful" he smiled then placed a gentle kiss onto my cheek.

I spun around and moved forwards, causing us to crash down onto the floor. I must've pushed him too much but still he didn't complain. Even his arms had lopped themselves around me but his hand was now moving up to delve into my dark tresses and pulling me down to meet his lips.

"I thought I heard you" someone interrupted us, causing me to gasp.

Quicker than I imagined possible, I was already stood up and staring into the warm yet humored golden eyes belonging to Esme.

I was about to say something else but small arms were now crushing me into a tight hug, "Ahhhh!" she squealed happily, "You're awake!" the little pixie clung onto me, making both me and other Cullens laugh.

"I'm awake" I laughed, returning the hug. "…but I won't be if you keep choking me" I pretended to begin choking just to rile her up. She was quick to release me, a horror-stricken expression on her face so I grinned to appease her, "Joke!"

"Aren't we lucky to be stuck with you for the next few years" she grumbled sarcastically. The wide smile that cracked through her mocked solemn.

I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her head, "Aw…you love me really" I teased.

She pushed me away with a mock scowl while making failed attempts to smooth down the disarrayed tendrils. Within seconds, she had slickened back down to the perfect pixie cut.

"Looking good Bells" Emmett's boisterous tone distracted us from our stare down.

I whipped my head around, ready to answer him but Edward had pulled me flush against him, "I thought so too" he answered, placing a small kiss on the back of my neck. My body automatically responded to him as I relaxed under his gentle velvety touch.

"You would look better if you hadn't ripped up that dress" Alice reprimanded, looking funny with how she had placed her small hand onto her cocked hip. "To think I spent hours trying to find the perfect one" she growled. The longer her gaze lingered onto my shredded dress, the more exasperated she seemed.

"Ignore my over-dramatic wife" Jasper laughed, pulling the tiny pixie back to his side and sending waves of calm that I felt creep up onto me. "She's just excited"

_Well I can see that…_

"In all fairness, the dress wasn't exactly hunting armor" Rosalie backed me up and I glanced towards her. Our locked gazes seemed to be enough in sealing away the animosity between us.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Carlisle took a step towards me.

I forced a smile, ignoring the nagging thought of my previous visions and gave an automatic answer, "Fine"

"First of all, we would like to apologize for what happened Bella. We hadn't anticipated that she would catch on to your location-"

I broke free from Edward's arms and put a stop to Carlisle's unnecessary rambling, "There is no need for apologies" I interrupted him. Then my gaze grazed over each of their faces as I continued, "What you did – what you all sacrificed – I couldn't ask for more" a lump was formed in my throat, "None of you could have anticipated what happened, even Alice" I hoped my words assured them.

"Yeah, wolves made sure of that"

"Point is" I shot sending Emmett a dark glare before turning back to the others, "I don't blame any of you. I've always thought that things happen for a reason" I looked at each one of them, hoping they would read into my plea, "I wanted to be a vampire anyway. It just came a little bit earlier" my assurance was met with Rosalie clenching her jaw. With my sensitive hearing I heard how she grinding them but I appreciated her reining her anger in.

"You have always been so courteous to us Bella" Esme smiled warmly, distracting us all. She took slow and defined steps towards me, her grace ran through each of her fluid movements as she made her way towards me. Taking hold on my hands, she pulled me close, "Welcome to the family Bella"

Somehow, I didn't like the finalization of her words.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little Cullen tidbit. Bella doesn't seem to feel so welcome to the family. Please R&R**

**On to the next one…**


	7. Chapter 6 - Edward Was Here

**CHAPTER 6 – "Edward Was Here"**

**Keane - Somewhere Only We Know**

**_And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_**

I was tired.

Well not physically but emotionally…

The day had been spent with everyone giving me different tips of how to handle the situation. That was another thing I didn't like – how they kept referring to it as a 'situation'.

I loved them all – I did…but it was getting tired of hearing them asking; 'Are you okay?' or 'How are you feeling?' and as always, I gave them the same answer – I was fine.

Everything was overwhelming at the moment but I didn't want them worrying over me like I was a little child. I thought that this change would make them see me as an equal now. Apparently that wasn't the case because it just seemed like I would always be the fragile little human that couldn't handle herself.

To make things even more…well more – Alice had brought me and Edward to our house. Apparently, the Cullens had been building a cottage for me and Edward for the past few days while I was in living hell.

I loved it.

Of course, I loved it.

It was small and cosily nestled in the neck of the woods, a few meters away from the house. The stone bricks were decorated with honeysuckle pants that wound up towards the deep-set windows like vines. Soft stones had been lined in a path that led to the small wooden door.

I had found that the cabin's interior held a traditional design. It was complete with a large living room linked to the quaint little kitchen which I learnt was planned if I had remained human. There was also a large en suite bathroom but I didn't get to see that or the bedroom because Alice had steered me towards my very large closet.

Now, I was simply sat at the small bench while drowning out the pixie's voice because she was now talking about the way she had organized the clothes.

I felt strange.

The whole day had felt strange.

Everything just felt different – too different…

….but I couldn't put my finger on what was wrong.

On several occasions, my thoughts would reel back to the hallucination and I would feel right - too right. To make things worse, I felt like I needed him – this strange man that had appeared as a figure of my imagination. I just wanted him to not be a vision and to be real.

The bench moved slightly and I blinked into reality so I could catch Alice's smile, "Are you okay?" she fretted, taking my hands into her comforting ones.

Again I nodded with a tired sigh, "Yes, I'm fine" it just seemed to be an automatic response now that fell out every time the question was asked. Alice no longer seemed to be buying into it so I added, "Just overwhelmed, I guess"

She was about to say something but her words were caught when Edward's footsteps joined us. It was only a second later before his face emerged at the doorway. He leaned onto it, making his presence known with a small smile, which made Alice excuse herself.

Once the door was closed, Edward moved towards me, still scrutinizing at me with a worried crease on her forehead. "Bella, are you sure you're okay?"

I don't know what it was but I snapped!

"Yes!" I stood up causing the bench to move across the floor, "Fuck! Everyone needs to stop asking that!" my outburst was followed with my heavy breathing. My hands were curled up into tight fists and pressed by my sides as the anger and frustration that built up, roared through me.

"I'm sorry" he rushed to my side, taking hold of my hands and peering down at me, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" he apologized, making me feel really guilty.

"No, Edward, I'm sorry" I placed my arms around him; "I just-" the explanation was caught in my throat. Could I really tell him? How do you even say something like that?

Edward had already heard my words and had moved back, "Just what?" his inquisitive stare burned a hole into my head.

What was wrong with me?

Here I was with the man that loved me with all his heart and I was messing it up.

"Just what, Bella?" he was working himself up.

I placed a hand to his chest and forced a smile, "Nothing", I shook my head, "Just nothing" my reply still didn't seem to pacify his apprehension so I added, "Let's not think right now"

"Then what should we do?" he smirked deviously.

I looked around and pressed myself onto him, "Is it later yet?"

"Yes" he grinned and grabbed me, "A thousand times yes" this time it was his turn to move down and capture my lips. There was no gentleness this time as it was now replaced with a fierce passion as he claimed them. My hands slipped under his shirt and grazed my fingernails down his back.

He stopped me and grabbed my hand, before silently leading me towards the bedroom, "I want to do this right…" he whispered.

In a swift motion, he had laid me onto the bed and was hovering over me. His lips had captured mine again and I gripped him tighter before rolling us over so that I was now on top. His fingers now slipped down to grip my hips and pulling me close and I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head.

_When opening my eyes, he moved back and I looked up into the mischievous eyes. I reached up with trembling features, keeping our gazes locked when running my fingers down his muscled chest. Pressing my palm to his chest, I felt the beat of his chest, smiling at the light yet slow thud of his heart._

_Then slowly, I reached up to cup his cheek, my fingers grazing the rough stubble with a small smile which he mirrored. Biting down on my lip, I slipped up to push the stray tendrils out of the way._

_He was just so…_

_ "Beautiful" he voiced what I had been thinking; only for some strange reason, he was referring to me._

_Leaning down, I brushed my lips against his and took his bottom lip between mine. His fevered kisses moved down to my neck like before and I heard the distinctive click of his fangs extending, sharp incisors grazing my neck and eliciting a shiver to tremble down my spine._

_"Don't leave" he murmured against my neck. The excruciating pain that ripped through him tore through his whispered words but also shredded through my subconscious and bringing me back to reality._

I snapped my eyes open, gasping at the heat of the hallucination. When looking up, I was taken back when looking into the gold and worry-filled eyes belonging to Edward.

Edward.

Edward was here.

I needed to get over this – or him to be exact.

**A/N: Longer update which I hoped you enjoyed…So mystery man is back? Any ideas who is invading Bella's mind? And why now? **


	8. Chapter 7 - I Wanted Him Back

**CHAPTER 7 – "I wanted him back"**

**A/N: Thank you guys for the amazing response to the last two updates. As a thank you, I give you the next one…**

The rest of the night had been spent in Edward's arms.

After the dry sobs that had racked through me and subdued, Edward didn't question me and we spent the rest of the night in a peaceful silence.

His arms were wrapped around me, securing me onto his hard chest. His chin was rested on my shoulder giving him the chance to nuzzle my neck and then kiss it before moving up to kiss my cheek, "I love you"

Simplest and what used to be natural was to simply say the words back but I couldn't bring myself to do it. The words felt venomous and remained choking my throat. Instead, I ducked my head and sighed, "I know". I then gulped down the frustration and guilt that seemed to overwhelm my instincts.

There was a few minutes of silence that dragged on but thankfully he still held on. His hands still grasped me tightly before he finally broke it and muttered, "I have something for you"

I knew it was a way to distract me but I complied by sitting up from the bed when his hands left mine. When turning around, I found he was no longer there, he was now fumbling through the drawers. "Here it is…" he murmured lowly before spinning back around.

The worry was still prominent in his graven eyes but he continued to force a playful smile. His hands locked behind his back as he moved towards me.

Golden eyes remained locked with mine when bending down to my feet; "You dropped this" he smiled and unveiled what he was holding. He was now showing me the silver necklace that I knew all too well.

"Where did you get this?" I choked out.

He still smiled, oblivious to my inner turmoil, "I went back to get it from the woods" he answered, "You must have dropped it when…" he trailed off realizing his mistake of almost bringing up that day.

I was about to take it from his outstretched palm but he stopped me, "Here…" his fingers closed over the pendant, "Let me…" he offered another small smile.

When he moved around me, I felt his fingers softly brush the back of my neck, "Where did you get it?" he wondered but I was no longer with Edward.

_"So this is what you do?" I burst out in annoyance, "Buy a person's love?" I was practically hysterical but didn't really care, "Well newsflash, you can't buy mine" I continued to fight against him but my eyes caught the flash of blue, cold on my bare chest, "Even if it is a very beautiful-" when it dawned onto me that I was losing track of my point, I shook my head, "The point is, I can't"_

_He continued to look at me with an amused expression, still sitting on the chair against the far wall._

_"I'm serious" I continued to battle him but the smile was creeping up. Fighting against it, I reached up and unclasped the necklace before placing it onto the bedside table, "I'm sorry but this is too much" I argued. I would not be backing down from this._

_With one last look at him, I turned around and made a move to go towards the exit. However, I was too late because as expected, he was blocking my path._

_Crossing my arms over my chest, I reflected defiance when hitching an eyebrow._

_"I promise you..." he began with a soft and gentle compelling voice, "I promise that no dime was spent" his piercing eyes made the breath sweep out of my lungs. "This…" he pushed my hair out of the way and behind my shoulder, the brush of his fingers set fires to my skin, "…belonged to my mother" he finalized._

_His nonchalance only left me completely and utterly breathless. "Then I really can't accept this" again I reached up to unclasp it but he stopped me by gripping my wrist. He was careful to not grip me so tightly. _

_He was giving me his mother's necklace and not making a big deal about it._

_Part of me understood that he didn't want to blow this out of proportion because that was just the way he was. It was hard for him to show emotion so this was a pretty big thing._

_Sighing in defeat, I sent a pleading look, "Why did you give this to me…?" he parted his lips but I interjected, "…and don't say it's because you can"_

_He smirked, knowing that I was onto him. "Well of course it's because I can" he ignored my scowl by taking hold of my shoulders and making sure my eyes were locked onto his, "…but also because I wanted to"_

_I closed my head and shook my head but the smile was on my face. As much as I wanted to win our fights – he always wore me down. I always ended up giving into him._

Just as I opened my eyes to look into hid hooded gaze, I was taken back with the topaz ones that replaced his.

_He was gone…_

_…and I wanted him back._

"Bella? Bella?" Edward continued to snap his fingers, so I acknowledged his presence with a forced smile, "Where did you go?" his eyebrows furrowed and the anxiety returned.

_It was not supposed to be Edward…_

_…Edward wasn't supposed to be here…neither was I_

Shaking away my thoughts, I gripped Edward's hands and fought against the visions, "I'm still here" I assured him and leaned down to press a gentle yet convincing kiss onto his lips. "I'm still here" again I kissed him once again, wanting to deepen it but I couldn't. Instead, I rested my forehead on his and kept my eyes closed.

"Bella" he brought me back and my eyes flew open in response to his calling. The concern was so defined in his graven eyes that it cut through me. I didn't want his pain – I didn't want him to feel any pain.

"Listen, I know things haven't been easy right now…" his fingers held my chin, tilting my head up so I could look up at him. "…but I want you to know that I will always be by your side" he vowed, lacing his fingers with mine before tightening his hold on them. "I promise to love you, everyday of forever…" he continued which only made me feel worse. A sob stuck in my throat threatened to ripple out but I stopped when I caught heard the shift of his movement. When glancing back up, I found that he was now on one knee.

Panic flooded me with the doubts that flooded me which were then confirmed with his following words, "Isabella Swan, will you marry me…?"

**A/N: Jeez….marriage proposal while she's been thinking of another guy? Who is this mystery guy? Answers will come to those who review…**


	9. Chapter 8 - I May Be Persistent But

**CHAPTER 8 – "I may be persistent but you are stubborn"**

**Aqualung – Strange and Beautiful**

**_I've been watching your world from afar,  
I've been trying to be where you are,  
And I've been secretly falling apart,  
I'll see.  
To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,  
You turn every head but you don't see me._**

**A/N: I'm going to take things in a different now…**

"…I er, I want um…le ravioli and erm but no peppers and no onions" the waiter continued to stare at me like I was crazy but that didn't stop me, "Um…no onions, si'l vou plais"…. "Also, I want les champignons – ser le – um… on the side please" my wild gestures were probably not helping my case either.

The waiter stared at me helplessly and I wanted to use my hand to smack my forehead. Just as I was about to give in, someone else's dangerously strong and compelling voice joined us, "La belle dame voudrait les raviolis, aucune poivrons et champignons à l'ail sur le côté"** (The lovely lady would like the ravioli, no peppers and garlic mushrooms on the side) ** he spoke so fluently and his voice sounded so…sexy. "Nous apportent également une bouteille de Krug Brut Vintage 1988" **(Also bring us a bottle of the Krug Brut Vintage 1988) **he quickly added from behind me.

I wanted to turn around but apparently I didn't have to because the new stranger had slipped into the table on my left.

All air left my lungs when I finally met his glazed eyes. He had me trapped with his intense gaze, I felt immobilized - ensnared under the heaviness of his dark and attentive stare. His head was slightly bowed and his tempting lips were tugged upwards into a deliciously humored smirk.

When my daze withered away, I shook my head slightly, "T-th-thank you" I stammered over my gratitude like an idiot and mentally slapped my forehead for that. "This is the first time that I've been out – alone I mean-" I laughed half-heartedly, "What I mean is that I don't usually eat alone…"

"You're eating alone…?" he continued to smirk at me.

I felt my skin flush and my cheeks heat under his scrutinising stare. Biting down on my lip, I hit my face under my hair as I mumbled, "My friend kinda bailed on me"

He rested his locked hands onto the table and tilted his head to the side, "Was it a date?"

"NO!" I all but shouted, gaining attention from several customers and a few of the staff members. Slumping back onto the chair, I bowed my head, "I mean no. Just a friend from work" my elaboration was only met with his amusement.

"You work?" he mused, "So you're not a tourist?" there was a smile in his voice but I still shook my head in reply. "So you are eating alone?" he questioned. Feeling embarrassed by his question, I simply bit my lip and dropped my head, looking down at my fingers which were tearing the napkin into smaller pieces.

"Well not anymore…" he added and I snapped my head up when I heard the chair in front of me graze against the ground before he slipped into it.

I didn't know what to say at that so I continued to gape at him.

He continued to read my features, his searching gaze trailed over my face and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Like before, he rested his locked fingers onto the table and leaned in towards me, "You know you could have chosen a different place to eat…" he suggested, "They do have some American restaurants"

"Well you don't go to Paris and then eat McDonalds" I argued. "Or go to Italy and make your own mac and cheese" I rambled now and felt my cheek flush.

He cracked a grin – not a smirk but a grin. He then nodded, "Very true", he then continued to gawk at me. It made me feel self-conscious because I wasn't exactly looking – well, good. My hair was a mess, still wet from the afternoon rain. I wasn't even in a formal dress – I was in dark jeans and my button shirt from work. The dampened raincoat was slung behind my chair.

However, just as I was about to introduce myself, our food arrived.

The plate before me was the stuffed ravioli with salad – no peppers and no onions. On the side, there was a small plate of garlic mushrooms.

Looking back up at him, I wasn't surprised to find him still staring at me so I mouthed, "Thank you"

He grinned but it then fell when he ordered, "Eat"

I complied.

**-XxxxxX-**

"Let me drop you off" he pleaded for the hundredth time.

As amazing as he was, I knew I couldn't just stay behind with a stranger. Sure he was charming, smart, funny and fascinating but there was just something that told me to distance myself.

"No, thank you" I declined, biting down on my lip, "My home isn't far from here" I tried to appease him – just in case he was worried about me walking in the dark.

He gave me a dark look which sent a chill down my spine but I ignored it. He then took a small step to close the gap between us as he offered a small smile, "It is customary for the man to drop off the girl after their date" he replied in a matter-of-factly manner.

"Who said this was a date?" I crossed my arms over my chest and hitched an eyebrow.

After silent deliberation, he nodded and agreed, "You're right"

_I am?_

When I made a move to walk away, his hand gently held my arm and pulled me back, flush against his chest as I gazed up into his soulful eyes. There was a twinge of sadness lurking but it was then flooded with amusement, "How about Friday night?" he quirked, still not giving up.

"What?" I blinked.

He grinned, not letting me go as he said, "Let's make it a real date"

Awkwardly removing my arm from his hold, I took a step back and stammered, "I-I don't think so" my logic was hazed with his lingering musky scent.

He took a step towards me, "Say yes" his piercing eyes distracting me from why I was declining.

"No" I shook my head trying to clear the jumbled thoughts.

"Say yes" he urged, still stepping towards me.

I took a step away from him, "No"

"Say yes" he continued to move towards me.

Again, I stepped back, "No" I huffed, taking a stance and straightened out my coat, "You are persistent" I scowled at him but he simply grinned.

"Only on things I really want" he confided.

I placed a hand on my hip and narrowed my gaze up at him, "Is that what I am?" I growled, "A thing?"

"Oh no" this time when he stepped towards me, I felt trapped and my knees felt weak, prohibiting me from moving. "You are so much more…" he reached up and gently caressed my cheek and I felt myself blush under his gentle touch. A burning fire was lighted with the brush of his fingers.

"What do you want from me?" I wondered, hoping for an open answer because I could feel my will and the walls I had spent time building, crumble.

He cradled my cheek and met my eyes with his own fiery gaze, "One date"

"You don't even know me" I argued, still not understanding his fascination.

He chuckled, "That's why people go on dates"

"Smart-ass" I muttered, making him laugh once again. It was deep, husky…compelling and I loved it. I wanted to hear him laugh again.

When his laughter subdued, he peered down at me, "Is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe" this lighted up hope in his surprised expression so I added, "You can take me home and I will then decide" I negotiated.

He accepted this was a nod before his gaze grew searching. I didn't understand what he wanted but he distracted me when murmuring, "I may be persistent but you are stubborn"

"What a pair" I smiled, feeling happy for the first time in months.

**A/N: Oooh….did you enjoy the vision/memory – whatever…? Please read and review for more…**


	10. Chapter 9 - He needs to know you feel

**CHAPTER 9 – "He needs to know you feel this way"**

**OneRepublic – Say (All I Need)**

**_Do you know what your fate is?  
And are you trying to shake it?  
You're doing your best and  
Your best look  
You're praying that you make it_**

Well, bless my soul  
You're a lonely soul

**A/N; For the confused – the last chapter was another memory/vision…We go back to reality now. **

"Bella?"

I didn't need to turn around to know who it is.

"Jasper" I acknowledge his presence but my gaze remains on the beautiful white wisps that swirled in the dull grey sky. Forested hills rolled over in the distance with the occasional strips of the river drawn down them.

It was all surreal.

"Can I take a seat?" he whispered his uncertainty.

I uncoiled from my crouch and sat down on the edge but then scooted to the left to give him space, "It's a free world" I murmured, still refusing to look at him.

He was polite enough to offer a humorless chuckle before taking the space next to me. A small sigh trembled from his lips ans from my peripheral vision, I caught how his shoulders slumped.

I waited for him to say something but he shared into my silence. Probably, gathering his thoughts as he decided to approach the subject that lingered in the horizon. "Bella?" he finally broke the silence.

"Jasper?" I mocked with a small smirk.

It took a second before he began, "I never actually apologized for what I did on your birthd-"

"Jasper don't-" I interrupted when realizing what he was about to do. Angling my body towards him, I smiled softly, "I could never blame you. It was never your fault so please don't feel guilty. For anything"

He considered this for a moment, deliberating over whether he should argue with me but thankfully decided against it, "Thank you for forgiving me"

"There was nothing for me to forgive" I grinned and faced the scenery ahead.

"You're kind - too kind" he laughed and I cracked a small but tired smile as I continued to listen to him. "And you're good Bella" the sincerity of his statement clenched my frozen heart but also shake my head in denial of his kind words. He ignored this and added, "But you're also lost…"

"What?" I turned to him, bewildered with his close observation.

"I can feel it" he explained and I nodded in understanding, "You're feeling alone, confused and misplaced"

"I feel lost" I admitted, yearning for a tear to fall but knowing the pleasure of that release would never return.

Jasper's stare was trained on me as he inquired, "Why?"

"Things feel…" I paused, "…wrong"

"In what sense?" he wondered, his voice so gentle and patient that I couldn't help but want to spill my thoughts out to him.

I sighed exasperatedly and pushed my fingers through my hair in frustration, "Everything!"

"Edward?" he guessed after a few seconds dragged by.

I gulped but nodded, "Yes" again the need to cry strengthened but all I could do was bite my lip.

"I think you should talk to him"

I turned to him and sighed, "And say what?"

"What you just told me" he murmured and I felt waves of calm creep towards me but I fought against them. Jasper's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he shook his head and informed me, "He's driving himself crazy wondering what he's done" obviously his brother's pain was also affecting him.

"He shouldn't" I was quick to argue when the guilt gnawed at me, "This is isn't even in his control" I pleaded for him to understand.

Jasper caught onto the last of my words, "What isn't?"

I straightened up and looked back to the serene picture of calmness as I stoically answered, "I wouldn't be able to explain it you" I laughed at myself, "Hell I don't even understand it!" the silence joined us once again so I murmured, "I just don't want to hurt him"

I hoped that he would understand I had no intention of harming his brother.

"I think that the longer you keep quiet, the more you hurt him" Jasper logically explained, "He needs to know you feel this way" he pressed.

"Bella?"

We both craned our heads to Edward.

The apprehension and pain that pebbled his eyes only sent me on another guilt trip. His hands were clenched in tight fists by his side while his curious stare darted between us.

Jasper was right - I was obviously hurting him.

Taking one more look at Jasper who was standing from his place, I knew what I had to do with the encouraging nod that he gave me.

Let's just hope I was doing the right thing.

**A/N: Will Bella say her goodbyes to the Cullens...review and find out...**


	11. Chapter 10 - Talk To Me

**CHAPTER 10 – "Talk To Me"**

**A/N: If you haven't seen yet – I haven't been updating because I've been trying to defeat my obstacles. Exams, I then became sick and ended up grieving for losing my grandmother. **

**Coldplay - Talk**

**_I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you  
Oh I wanna talk to you  
You can take a picture of something you see  
In the future where will I be?  
You can climb a ladder up to the sun  
Or write a song nobody has sung  
Or do something that's never been done_**

"Bella, talk to me" Edward pleaded.

I stood up but kept my back to him as I lowly murmured, "Everything is wrong"

"What is?" I felt the shift in the air when he blurred behind me.

I swallowed down the guilt and kept my head bowed as I answered, "Everything" and then mostly to myself, I added, "This isn't how it's supposed to be"

"Then how is it supposed to be!" his outburst, startled me into spinning around to look at him. With wide eyes, I watched as to how he irritably ran his trembling fingers through his already unruly locks. He then stopped pacing and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking unnecessary deep breaths, "I'm sorry for shouting at you" he apologized even though it was not his fault.

Reaching up, I placed a comforting hand onto his shoulder, "Edward-"

He snapped his head up at my touch, "No, I'm sorry" his pleading topaz eyes pleading with me, "I'm sorry for everything but I'm not going to leave again" he vowed, "I love you Bella and I want you to be by my side forever" he continued, "I want you as my equal, my soul mate, my lover and as…" he paused, deliberating over his next words but finally earned the courage, "as my wife" he breathed.

Everything he had just said made this harder for what I was about to do.

"That's just it, Edward!" I exclaimed in anger that was really directed towards me.

He dropped his hands away from me and cocked his head to the side in confusion, "What is?"

"E-Edward…" I moved away from him, hoping the distance would make this easy.

He stared at me for a split second before sighing in defeat, "Just say it" he bowed his head, "You don't want to marry me" he spoke for me when the words were caught in my throat. Again I didn't say anything so he jumped to conclusions, not that I could blame him, "Is this because of Jacob?" anger seeped into his tone.

"No" I shook my head frantically.

It would have been simpler if it had been Jacob.

"Then what is it?" he pleaded for an answer. My silence and distant attitude must have driven him crazy and I knew now that it was not fair on him.

Knowing that he deserved the truth, I rested my back onto the tree behind me and muttered, "I've been having these…" I paused.

_How do I phrase this without sounding crazy?_

Edward mistook my silence for reluctance because he strode over to me and took my hands in his, "You can tell me anything" he prodded.

"I've been having these…visions" I finally spoke.

"Hallucinations?" his forehead creased and the calculating expression he wore, told me that he was probably drawing up plans on how he could fix this for me.

"That's what I thought at first"

"…but not anymore?" he tried to understand.

"No" I shook my head, "They're not just visions, Edward" I admitted to both him and me, "They're memories" it was the first time I had acknowledge them in such a manner.

"Memories?" I kept quiet, giving both of us a moment to adjust to the idea. Edward then gulped before he questioned, "Memories about what?" I noted how he had let go of me and taken a small step away from me.

"Me" I replied.

"With someone else?"

He knew.

Still he wanted me to admit it to him because he trapped me when placing his hands on either side of my face and urging, "Please, tell me"

"What's crazy is that I didn't even know they existed until now!" my frustration again was angled on the fact that I could not pin point these facts. "I don't know how to explain it but I think he made me forget about him" I cried out.

"No…" something hit him.

He knew something…

Snapping my eyes up to him, "What?"

**A/N: Edward obviously has some answers. Please review to hear what Edward has to say and the impact it will have on Bella's life...**


	12. Chapter 11 - He Loved You

**CHAPTER 11 – "He loved you"**

**Hey Marseilles – Bright Stars Burning**

**_After all these years you are leaving here  
Despite what should be otherwise  
In our future dear, so long as you're near  
I'll follow 'til the sun won't rise_**

**A/N: As always I thank you for the reviews and hope that you enjoy this update too…**

"You were compelled" Edward said deadpanned.

I frowned, not understanding the concept, "Compelled?"

"Mind manipulation. Made you forget" he murmured with deep furrowed eyebrows and a troubled scowl. He then, walked away to sit at the cliff and I followed suit. I needed to find out more about what was happening to me and who this person was and why we weren't together.

Edward was muttering incoherent words for a while before taking a deep breath, "I never told you this because-" he paused, "…well, because I didn't think it was necessary" he scowled, glaring at the forest below us.

"What was?" I prodded, needing to know more about my stranger.

_My stranger…_

He turned to me with a defeated slump of his shoulders before revealing, "There are others of our kind"

"You mean, other vampires" I blinked, bewildered with this new piece of information.

"Yes" he nodded but still didn't meet my searching gaze. Suddenly he shot up and looked at me, "What did this vampire do to you?" he snarled in demand, "Did he hurt you?" he ordered.

"N-n-no, no Edward" I shook my head frantically, "He didn't hurt me" the thought could not even be deemed as being plausible. I wanted to make him understand so I reached up to my necklace, "He gave me this" a small smile lit my features with the feel of the cold silver in my palm but under Edward's heavy stare, the necklace seemed to be an anchor, weighing me down.

Edward jaw clenched and his fists were pushed further into the ground, "He loved you?" he gritted through clenched teeth.

"I believe he does"

He read into my use of present tense and that was why he phrased his next question into a statement, "You loved him" he observed.

"It was after you left" I explained, hoping it would make the situation less horrible, "I think w-we uh met while I was with my grandmother – in Paris" I stammered out my thoughts.

"Do you know why he compelled you to forget?" his whisper was barely audible.

"Same reason, you would have when you were leaving me"

"Oh…" he replied. "Don't do this…Bella" he pleaded, making this more difficult, "We are at such a good place"

"I got over you!" I cried out.

"What?" he gasped.

"I got over you" I repeated in a calmer tone but began my rambling, "You told me it would be like you never existed and after some time it was. I forgot about you and I was…I was happy" I ignored how his face fell and continued, "I didn't feel the pain or the self-loathing. I was no longer asking myself what I did" as I spoke, the words felt so true, "Edward, I was happy"

"Then, I can't stop you" he murmured sadly.

I ran a palm over my face and angrily asked, "Why are you being so calm about this?" I fretted, "Why aren't you shouting at me?" my guilt was what led me to this incensed state.

He shook his head stubbornly, "It was my fault that this happened" he surprised me with his answer, numbing me to being dumbfounded, "I left. I wanted you to move on but-" he paused once again then sneered, "but not like that…"

"Danger magnet, remember?" I joked.

"Where does this leave us?" he finally asked the inevitable question lingering in the air, "Is there even an us?" he added in a broken whisper.

I reached over and hesitantly placed my palm over his. "I don't know"

When he didn't pull away, I slowly rested my head onto his shoulder. It took a few seconds for him to comply and wrap an arm around me.

We stayed there for a while, watching the sun rise and reveling in the image of the blends of pinks and oranges engulfing the dull grey mist.

"You're not sparkling" Edward gasped.

Not sure I heard him right; I sat up and looked up to him in question, "What?"

"Your skin" his eyes were wide and trailing over my form.

I looked down to my granite skin and sure enough no diamonds glistened on them. I then glanced up to the sky where the sun was and then back to my skin again.

"What changed?" Edward questioned.

Instinctively, I reached up to take hold of my necklace.

**A/N: Many reveals and many questions…Please review**


	13. Chapter 12 - I Don't Want To Let Go

**CHAPTER 12 – "I Don't Want To Let Go"**

**Placebo – Running Up That Hill**

**_It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You be running up that hill_**

**A/N: Another update for you guys…enjoy**

"Well here we are" Edward announced in a sad-filled tone. He seemed conflicted and when I opened my mouth to calm him, I found that his lips had crashed back onto mine, making it impossible.

I wanted to feel what he wanted me to feel but my heart wasn't in it anymore so I simply left my hands to my side and allowed him to have his fill.

When he finally moved back, he nervously rubbed the back of his neck before looking up to me with the same anguished expression he'd worn through the past two days. "Bella, j-just know…" he rasped and desperately reached for my hands, "Just know that I will always be waiting for you" he promised, finally meeting my eyes with his own intense burning gaze. Even now, I could still read the silent plea written across the pitch black.

I shook my head and gulped down the guilt, "N-no" still shaking my head, I tried to push away his redundant vow, "Don't do that"

"Do what?" he blinked up at me, not understanding what I was asking of him.

"Don't hold your life for me" I beseeched in a hissed whisper. Taking a deep breath, I squeezed his hand and bowed my head when breaking his heart once again, "Even if it doesn't work out with him, I don't think I could ever come back to you" I heard his low pained groan so I quickly added, "Not because I don't love you but because I'm not in love with you" this time I forced myself to face my punishment by looking back to him. "You deserve better"

"Bella, please…" he pleaded and this seemed to gain a few people's attention.

I reached up to place a comforting hand on his cheek, "You can't just sit around waiting for me" I argued, "You have eternity Edward" the reminder only seemed to anger him further so I said, "You should be happy too"

"Your happiness is all I care about" he still didn't want to let go. I don't think he even wanted to believe that I was actually leaving him. He probably thought his pleading would make me change my mind and this explained why he told the others to say their goodbyes while I was at the house.

"That's your problem!" I whispered my shout, "You're letting life pass you by, by making me the centre of it" I hoped that he would finally see through this and move on, "It's your life, now go live it" my following smile was forced as I tried to encourage him.

He straightened up when realization hit him. For a while he simply stared at our hands before he brought the courage to find my eyes once again. He had composed his features, knowing that he had been hurting me and then forced a wary smile, "You always were stubborn" I shared into his dry humorless chuckle. "I'm in love with you Isabella Swan" he tried once again.

Tilting my head to the side, I gave a sad smile, "You will always be my first love" I then reached up to wrap my arms around his form and it wasn't long before he clung to me with such desperation, probably now realizing that this may be the last time that he would see me.

He moved his head so he could kiss the side of my face, "I hope you get what you're looking for" he murmured in a muffled voice when burying his face in my hair and breathing in my scent. I allowed him to hang on to me when he said, "I don't want to let go"

When I parted my lips to answer, images began to play out in my mind as I was reminded of the reason to all of this….

_"You are better off without me" he groaned._

_I hated when he said things like this. Always second guessing himself – at first it was endearing because he was always closed off but it was beginning to piss me off._

_"Don't say that" I snapped angrily. Hearing him say these things only scared me that he would leave too – get bored, have his fun before discarding me._

_He shook his head but refused to meet my inquisitive gaze, "You deserve better than me" he gritted through clenched teeth._

_"I strongly disagree" I crossed my arms._

_Finally this made him crack an amused smirk, "You do?"_

_I placed a gentle hand onto his shoulder, "Everyone deserves happiness" I stated happily and he stared at me like I was some deluded and naïve child. "Why are you an exception?"_

_"I hurt people" he muttered._

_Cupping his cheek, I peered up at him, "You don't hurt me"_

_"You're an exception" he smiled and tapped at my nose._

_"You're good" I continued to fight for him to see this, "You are capable of good. I believe that"_

_When I reached up with my other hand to push away the tendrils that fell over his forehead, he took my wrists and a firm grip and pull them down, by my side in such a hasty manner. His nose brushed against mine and I felt myself alight with the close proximity. The atmosphere around us thickened and my breathing hitched when he leaned in, trapping me with his piercing gaze. A jolt spiked through me when his lips brushed against mine as he whispered, "I have to leave before you do"_

_Wriggling out of his grasp, he finally let me go so I could hold his face between my warm hands, "I won't leave" I shook my head at the thought, hoping that he could finally believe me. "I don't think I could even if I tried"_

_He stared at me and I kept our gazes locked because I had nothing to hide._

_Something must have clicked for him because he gave into me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my close to him as he held me tight, "I don't want to let go"_

_"Then don't"_

**A/N: Another vision for you all…please review **


	14. Chapter 13 - What Would Be My Next Move?

**CHAPTER 13 – "What would be my next move?"**

**Adele – Chasing Pavements**

**_Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place_**

**A/N: On the plane and on our way to the mystery man…**

We had only been in the air for a few minutes and I was already hyperventilating. Not because I was scared of being in a plane but because of where the plane was taking me – or who it was taking me to.

I didn't know what was going to happen because none of this was planned. For all I know he might send me away again and then where would I go? What would be my next move?

Maybe I'd end up as a nomad…

I couldn't go back to the Cullens and act like I loved Edward. How easy it would be if I was still oblivious and happy with Edward. Edward; the guy that had proposed to me and committed his life to me, the guy who'd spent a ridiculous amount of money for me to sit in the first class, disregarding my protests to the unnecessary gesture.

Releasing a tired sigh, I turned to the midnight sky and rested my forehead on the cool glass. My fingers instinctively reached up to the pendant of the necklace as I was hit with another memory when staring at the silver-dotted sky.

_(*FLASHBACK*) "My grandmother is going to kill me" my mischievous grin, contradicted the worry that I was expected to feel in such a situation. _

_He rested his hand over mine on the arm rest before I threaded our fingers today. I knew he was trying to calm my erratic nerves when he said, "No…she will kill me" he smirked next to me and fell back onto his seat, completely relaxed as he added, "Not that she can" he peeked at me as he asked, "You still on board?" _

_"Will we be back on time?" I fretted. Not for my grandmother's wrath but for her health. I knew she worried over me – too much if I should add. This was why I had not told her that I would be flying to a different country for the night with the person that she seemed to detest. _

_"I promise" he placed a kiss on my cheek and glanced down to our entwined hands with a small yet secretive smile. _

_I narrowed my eyes at him as I blatantly accused, "…and I don't believe you" _

_"But I don't care" he shot back. The boyish grin that had been on his face ever since I gave into him still stuck onto his face, stretching wider as he continued to look at me. Both of us had gotten tired of the stolen moments in the night and obviously excited for the prospect of spending a whole night together. _

_I realized that he had probably planned this from the moment I told him that Marie would be staying with her sick friend for the night. _

_"Let's get going then" he grinned and began to press random buttons of different colors. _

_Panic hit me and I reached out to for his hand, "Before we go" I began causing him to stop his movements, "Just remember that have my life in your hands" I sent him a warning glare. _

_He smirked at me, no worry creasing his forehead, "No pressure then?" he joked but his amusement faltered when he caught my hyperventilating state. "Trust me Isabella" he pleaded. _

_"I am strapped to a chair on a plane that belongs to you. Which you are going to be flying" I rambled, "I think it's pretty clear that I trust you" he lit up with my confession so I nodded in assurance and relaxed back onto the leather seat. "I trust you" the gasped words now fell so freely from my quivering lips. _

_"Just as I trust you" he whispered his confession. _

_It was the first time he had said that to me – well actually anything remotely amorous. However, when looking up in surprise, he had turned back to the controls before him with a set jaw. I knew it was difficult for him to admit things or show any sign of humanity but when he did, I was thankful because I felt closer to him…._

**A/N: Well she is on her way to her love? Any more ideas regarding who it is? Mystic Falls in the next chapter…**


	15. Chapter 14 - It Was Worth A Try

**"…It Was Worth A Try"**

**The Fray – You Found Me**

**_Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_**

**A/N: Here's another one**

_(*FLASHBACK*) _

_My greedy eyes took in the grandeur of the glass ornaments and wonderful (probably original) paintings that decorated the very expensive mansion. "Fancy house" I complimented, still not sure how to express how overwhelmed I was feeling as I looked at the marbles and golds. _

_"Thank you" he too glanced around the room as he informed me "Cost me a lot" his words made me roll my eyes at his mention of money. I swear there should be a drinking game where you take a shot every time this man mentions how rich he is or how he spent a lot of money on something but it still well off. _

_Something occurred to me so I asked, "I thought you were only visiting France"_

_"I am" he nodded in confirmation_

_"Then why buy a house?"_

_If you could even call it that._

_ "In case I come back" he stated in a matter-of-factly manner and I rolled my eyes again. _

_I glanced towards the lavish spiral staircase that led to other luxurious rooms. Feeling nosey, I continued to take in every single detail of the house as I speculated, "And why did you have to buy the biggest one?" _

_"Every king needs a castle" I could hear the smirk in his voice and I could tell that he was enjoying me being out of my element like this. _

_Another thing I noticed in this very large intimidating house was that we were alone and that made me somewhat nervous. Pivoting on my heels, I turned to him, "Where's everyone else?"_

_He glanced down, still smirking mischievously when answering, "In the servant's quarters" in response to this, I slapped his arm playfully which made him laugh. _

_Casting one last look at the beautiful crystal chandelier, I reached down to undo the laces of my converse shoes but was stopped when he quizzed, "What are you doing?"_

_"Being courteous and taking off my muddy shoes" I replied and before he could object, I quickly admitted, "Plus I want to slide around your house in my socks"_

_He chuckled, a light gleaming in his now brightened stare, "You are so different…"_

_Straightening up from my crouch, I placed my hands on my hips and narrowed my eye at him, "That's a good thing right?"_

_"A very good thing" he nodded and took my hand in his so that he could pull me along with him. We made our way towards the cream walls belonging to the living room. It had a theme of beige and cream with the exception of the large black flat screen TV on the wall. _

_"So you have this big house all to yourself?" I questioned and he nodded in reply. "No long-term girlfriends?" I teased. _

_Another mischievous glint sparkled in his eye as he had his fun teasing me again, "Oh she's with her husband tonight" _

_Slapping his chest once again, I couldn't help the smile that played on my lips when hearing his dark chuckles echo in the large space. "If you're alone, why live in such a huge place?" I wondered, still gaping at the lavish furniture while silently wondering if he'd decorated it himself. However, he didn't seem like the decorator type so maybe he got someone else to do it for him. _

_How could he stay here all by himself? _

_Don't get me wrong it was a beautiful place but it was enormous. "Don't you get scared?" I murmured and tore my eyes away from the walls and onto his face, only to find that his amusement had flickered to a troubled expression with furrowed eyebrows. It took him a full minute before answering me with a masked smile, "Well I'm not alone tonight" he wiggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes with a small smile. _

_ "Never said I was staying the night" I warned. _

_He maintained his cool façade, "But you will…" he urged and then slowly moved towards me to wound his arm around my waist, pulling me against him once again. _

_Meeting his challenging stare, I asked, "Why?"_

_"Because there's a storm coming in" he shot back. _

_I glanced at the large French windows and scoffed when I caught the stormy grey clouds threateningly looming across the darkened skies. Turning back to his knowing smirk, I crossed my arms and hitched an eyebrow, "Did you plan this?"_

_"No" he shook his head, "Luck was on my side" he replied with a wide grin but then looked around the room. "So you like the house?" he inquired. _

_ "You know what they say…" I paused to engage his interest before adding, "…big house small man" _

_He shook his head at me, "Actually it's big car, small man" he argued with a dark chuckle before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling to his chest, "And I will tell you that I am big everything" again he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. _

_"Yes, including your ego" I patted at his chest before reaching up to play with his necklace. _

_He pretended to be hurt, "Oh you wound me" _

_I simply laughed in response and wound out of his arms and walked towards the living room, knowing that he was following closely behind. _

Once memory faded, my blurred vision cleared and revealed the large house that was mounted in front of me. It was the biggest I had seen ever since driving through the small town that was Mystic Falls.

I knew that it was a long shot but it was worth a try.

Raising my hand, I pressed onto the doorbell, my finger lingering onto it before I finally released it.

Inside, I could hear the shuffling of feet freeze with the loud sound that echoed within the house, before this was followed with slow steps approaching the door.

I considered turning around and disappearing but froze when the door was flung open. On instinct, my fingers clambered up my chest to take hold of the pendant. This seemed too give me the encouragement to look up to the towering muscled man standing at the doorway. "Who are you?" he glared.

I gulped before finally stuttering, "I-I-Is this Niklaus' house?"

**A/N: Well now we know who the mystery man is. Many of you guessed correctly and for that I send you all virtual congratulatory hi-fives. **


	16. Chapter 15 - I Shouldn't Have Come Here

**"I Shouldn't Have Come Here"**

**A/N: Anyway, I got tired of waiting for my laptop and I felt bad for making you guys wait so I decided to just start again. You should all feel loved because it took a chunk out of my very precious and interesting life. Hope you enjoy and sorry for the long wait. **

**Twice – Little Dragon**

**_Twice I turn my back on you  
I fell flat on my face but didn't lose  
Tell me where would I go  
Tell me what led you on I'd love to know_**

**A/N: Amazing song – if you haven't heard t, I recommend it. Vampire Diaries fans will have probably heard in Season 4 Episode 1. **

"Is this Niklaus' house?"

He continued to glare at me which made it hard for me to maintain my patience, especially when he sneered at me, "You mean Klaus?". Having to bite back my growl, I simply nodded but he only grew more aggressive when taking a fierce step towards me, "Who's asking?"

"So it is…" I nodded dumbly as I realized that I was at the right place.

I was barely listening to the big oaf because my whirring thoughts were hazing reality, "Listen girlie, I don't know who you are but I think you need to get off this porch before you're tonight's dinner"

Yep, I was in the right place.

Before I could defend myself, another voice that I knew all too well rang clear in the air, "Come now, is that any way to speak to a lady…"

Everything within tightened but was also filled with an adrenaline and buzzed in my veins. I tried to look over the bouncer's shoulder when stretching onto my tip toes. "Nik?" I murmured but still couldn't see him.

"Let her in" gone was the gentleness in his tone as he whipped to a menacing snarl, "Now" he added and the change in his mood only defined the realness of this moment. It reminded me so much of the memories that had plagued my mind for the past few weeks.

I wanted to childishly stick out my tongue when the large guy took a step away from the door and opened it, waiting for me to come in.

For a while, I simply stared ahead with a blank look.

"Come in" he whispered in a lowered murmur which I knew was to calm me.

I took a deep breath and took hesitant steps to enter the house. Once I was fully inside, I released a breath that I had not realized I'd been holding. The sweet release of the sound falling from my lips seemed to be enough to rid myself of the stress that once clouded my thoughts.

The door was slammed shut behind me and the loud sound screeched at my newly sensitive eardrums but it also helped in waking me up from my trance-like state.

Eventually my muscles flexed and I took a step into the house. My head was slightly bowed as I feared what I would find waiting for me.

Instead, I relied on my other senses by listening to how the chatter had worn away and an eerie silence took place as I emerged from the doorway. I then, inhaled the different colognes that masked the air but there was one I had familiarized myself with. It had also been embedded in my thoughts with every single memory that was unraveled.

When the muscular guy, who had answered the door, came to a halted stop, I finally raised my head and released shaky gasp when I looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with his dark yet confused gaze. A crease was formed on his forehead and a raging storm played in his sky blue eyes. Each emotion that flashed through them only brightened the silver specks wisping within the orbs.

The visions had not done him justice.

His pearly white sin contrasted with the light brown curls that framed his soft yet masculine features. His sharply defined jawline was slightly jutted out as he made his own assessment. He was dressed in a dark blue V-neck t-shirt with a black leather jacket on top but I could still make out the muscled chest. I could even make out his toned arms that I remember used to encase me between moments of pleasure and simple bliss of just being together.

"Isabella" his gasped acknowledgment and my strained muscles reveling in the peace that uncoiled them. It was all real – everything had been real. He regained composure and controlled his once widened eyes and closed his once parted lips but still, his gaze never left my face as he ordered, "Clear the room"

I almost laughed at how quickly everyone fled the room, the second the order left his lips.

Yes, I was definitely in the right place.

Not able to stand the awkward silence, I ran my fingers through my hair nervously before whispering in an amused tone, "So…everyone still does what you tell them to - No questions asked?" I laughed lightly but the raspy sound scraped my throat, making both him and me wince slightly.

He locked his hands behind his back and disregarded my attempt at freeing the thickened air with the tension. Instead, he composed his features into a cold glare when curtly asking, "Why are you here?"

The snide tone hit me like a ton of bricks and I fought against stumbling back from the unexpected blow. There was an edge to his hardened tone and his coldness made me feel drawn away from him – a stranger, rather than his lover or his -

"I-I shouldn't be here" I shook my head, dropping my saddened eyes to the ground while clenching my fists to my side. "I shouldn't have come" my voice came out as a barely audible whisper.

He obviously agreed with me. "No, you shouldn't"

_Then why did this feel more right than the past few months with Edward?_

"You came from France?" he changed the subject and I noticed he hadn't offered me a seat. He obviously didn't plan on me staying but I didn't dwell on the anguish that, the thought brought me.

Keeping my voice as cold as his, I blankly answered, "I went back to Washington, Forks"

"How was your flight?" he questioned with a strained and forceful tone. It was like he was coercing himself to be polite to me – maybe even forcing himself to talk to me.

I replied, matching his quipped tone, "It was fine"

For a few seconds, I stared up at him and wondered if I had imagined everything. He wasn't like this in my memories – he wasn't cold or heartless and his voice wasn't completely devoid of emotion. He didn't have a flatness to his once blue warmth. There used to be a certain gleam in his eyes every time he would talk to me or simply stare at me but the man before him simply glared at me, like he couldn't stand to be in the same room as me.

After a stretch of eerie silence, with us looking around the room at anything but each other, he finally broke it when questioning in a surprised gasp, "You still have that?"

I looked up at him, surprised and confused my his question but when following his gaze, I glanced down to where my fingers had slipped up my collarbone to take hold of the necklace, twiddling it between my fingers.

Trailing my gaze back to him, I was taken back with how his features had softened and the iciness had melted in his eyes. This gave me a look into the past that I had clung onto for the past few days so I felt encouraged to be vulnerable. "I never take it off" I breathed and hoped and prayed that this would be his undoing. He had to remember me – he had to remember us. Otherwise, I wouldn't know what to do with myself.

He took a step towards me and I straightened up, suddenly alert.

My movement had him coming to a stop and we both remained perfectly still, gauging each other's reaction while searching for a clue onto what to do next. He searched my eyes – for what? I didn't know.

I didn't have enough time to understand his unfathomed expression because within minutes, he had crossed the room and his fevered lips were suddenly on mine claiming me with a fierce desperation and determination. I gladly accepted him and returned the kiss to satisfy my doubts and the unbearable hunger.

My fingers released the bag and I heard the dull thump but didn't care for it. I was then occupied with delving my fingers into his brown locks and sighed against his lips at the soft feel of them.

This was much better than I imagined

He was rough and didn't dare to hold back as he pushed me to the wall behind me, stabilizing me with his arm wrapped around my waist. Even as we stumbled back to the wall, our hungry lips never broke apart and I could feel the despair that he poured out his lips, as he tried to mark every part of my skin.

My erratic fingers danced around his form as I relieved the memories with each touch of my fingers brushing his skin and igniting the electrifying buzz that hummed in the air between us.

He made quick work of ridding me of my jacket and I returned the favor. However, it was when his fingers were wrapped around my thigh that I realized he was trying to hitch it around his, I was jolted back to reality.

In a flurry of hot rage, I had pushed him away from me, ignoring the frustrated surprise coloring him as I swing my palm across his face, causing his head to whip to the side.

Again, I disregarded his pain as I breathlessly rambled out my anger, "You are the most infuriating, egotistical, obsessive, inconsiderate, controlling jackass, I have ever met"

"So you do remember me" he stalked towards me again but I placed a palm onto his chest, stopping him from making another move towards me and making me lose the anger that I rightfully felt for him.

"How could you?" I screamed at him, enjoying how the release helped in lessening the burden I had felt weigh my shoulders. "After everything that we said – after everything that happened – how could you? How could you leave?" my fingers retracted and I pushed him a little more forcibly. When he kept quiet and hung his head in what I hoped was shame, I let my hands drop as I tiredly scolded him. "You can't just kiss me and erase everything"

He sighed and ran a hand over his creased forehead, taking a few minutes for both of us to collect ourselves and recover from our heated and passionate moment that instead of satisfying our wants, only left us insatiable. As much as I wanted to attack him once again and mess his hair up more than it already was, I knew we had to talk.

Nik gulped and breathed out warily, "I had to leave"

"Why?" I whispered, wondering how he could betray me after everything he knew. My whole trip here had been spent wondering what had driven him away.

"A lot of reasons" was his vague reply.

Crossing my arms over my chest and taking another deep breath, I sternly replied, "Well I've got nothing but time"

**A/N: Worth the wait? Leave reviews – they inspire me to write more. Heads up – next chapter will have a flashback. **


End file.
